Chocolate-Creamed
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: Reese is cooking dessert, when he decides to incorporate Malcolm. Underage sex-y stuff. Wilkercest.


was kinda thinking about cake all afternoon (then again when am I not?) so this came to mind. (^.^)  
This is really silly-

* * *

Malcolm stepped out of his room to find Reese busy in the kitchen.

Malcolm was bored so he asked Reese what he was doing.

"I'm making crepes with a cream cheese filling and chocolate ganache," Reese promptly answered. He was stirring a bowl of fluffy cream with a whisk. Malcolm watched as Reese moved the whisk to create rising and falling mountains of cream in the bowl he clutched under one arm.

"Malcolm, could you help me with…" Reese put down the bowl on the counter by the microwave and rinsed the whisk off under the sink.

Malcolm wasn't paying attention. He prodded the mound of cream and raised his finger to his mouth to taste it.

But Reese slapped his hand with the whisk. "Don't!" Reese furrowed his eyebrows at Malcolm but turned to stir the chocolate ganache with a wooden spoon.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and decided to taste the cream anyways when Reese turned around holding up the chocolate covered spoon.

"Taste this." Reese offered the spoon to Malcolm. "Tell me what you think." Reese watched as Malcolm's tongue flickered out and licked the chocolate off the spoon.

The action caused something to travel down to Reese's loins.

Malcolm let the taste roll around his mouth for a second before answering. "Good," he said returning the spoon to Reese.

Reese got an idea. He flicked his wrist quickly, causing the spoon to slap Malcolm, leaving chocolate all over his cheek and corner of his mouth.

"Reese, whatahell?!"

"Oh, oops! I'm such a butterfingers," Reese said happily. "Here let me help you clean that up." Reese grabbed Malcolm's face and pulled him close. He began licking Malcolm's face.

"Eww what are you doing," gripped Malcolm, trying to push Reese away.

"I'm trying to help," said Reese with a stern voice. Then he went back to licking Malcolm's face.

Malcolm rolled his eyes because he knew what Reese was doing, but he wasn't going to give in. Until Reese's licking got closer to his mouth, where he slowed down, slowly licking at bare skin as he had licked most of the chocolate off already. When Reese wiped his tongue over the corner of Malcolm's mouth, slightly nudging his lips apart, Malcolm couldn't help letting out a small moan.

Reese heard it, and it was all the consent he need. He pushed Malcolm against the counter and rucked his shirt up under his chin, licking at an exposed nipple. Reese knew how sensitive Malcolm was there.

Malcolm churred and gripped Reese's shoulders. He pulled his own shirt higher up as an invitation to Reese.

"You are such a slut, Malcolm," Reese grinned. He reached past Malcolm's shoulder and got a dollop of the sweet cream. Malcolm questioned what it was for, which to Reese responded, "you wanted some cream didn't you?" Reese painted a trail of cream down Malcolm's stomach, stopping before it touched his pants. It was cold and Malcolm hissed, his stomach quivering. When Reese was done, he put his fingers to Malcolm's mouth which Malcolm licked obediently. Watching Malcolm licking the white substance of his long fingers was making him impatient. He reached down and rubbed himself through his jeans. When Malcolm finally finished, Reese got down on his knees and grabbed Malcolm's hips, dragging the tip of his tongue down his abdomen, licking away the cream, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For some chocolate," replied Reese, pulling down Malcolm's pants and boxers.

Malcolm's cock sprung free, the strong smell of arousal mixing with the cream's residue. Reese reached over and got the chocolate's mixing spoon. He ran it over Malcolm's cock, making sure to cover every inch. He shoved the spoon at Malcolm. "Hold this."

Malcolm took it, and Reese started licking the chocolate away, attentively.

"Omigod, Reese," Malcolm mewled.

When Reese finished off the chocolate he started pumping his lips around Malcolm's cock, quickly. He did it for a while, but paused to speak. "Hurry up, and come, Malcolm! Mom'll be home any second."

"Alright, alright, just don't stop!"

Reese went back to sucking Malcolm off.

"Ok, ok, I'm gonna...Oh...get ready for some of _my_ cream," breathed Malcolm, nodding with his eyes closed, while biting his lip.

Reese stopped. "I can't believe you just said that," exclaimed Reese.

"I was…Shut up!" Malcolm grabbed Reese's head and fucked into it.

Reese braced himself against the counter and let his throat open up and relax.

"Ffff…Reese!"

Malcolm came in Reese's mouth, sagging against the counter, letting the wooden spoon fall to the floor.

Reese wiped his mouth for good measure and picked up the spoon as he got up. He rinsed it at the sink. "Malcolm, pull your pants up, Mom's coming soon."

Malcolm gathered enough strength to pull up his pants, just as Lois and Hal walked in through the door.

"Wow, Reese, smells delicious, what are you making," asked Hal.

"Crepes."

Malcolm started for his room.

"C'mon, Malcolm, don't you want to try some of your brother's crepes," said Lois.

"No, I've had enough dessert for today," groaned Malcolm.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

"C'mon, Malcolm, don't you want to try some of your brother's crepes," said Lois.

"Oh, I think Reese already had my crepe," said Malcolm, before snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

* * *

jc, I'm gonna regret that^


End file.
